Starting Over
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Written as a b-day present for a friend on DA. When the Titans go their seperate ways due to a change in the world perspective of superheroes, two find their way back together. One-shot for now, but may expand if well received.
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over

It had been five years since the world government's passed the Meta-Human Control Act, which placed severe limitations on the use of meta-human abilities. Official super groups for global protection - such as the Justice League - continues to function, but lesser groups - such as the Doom Patrol and the Teen Titans - were officially disbanded, and these so called Super Heroes were forbidden from utilizing their powers except under the direct managment under the world government or through joining the Justice League.

Many of the Teen Titans had sought to join the League, to continue their work. Unfortunately, many of them didn't meet the League's rather demanding standards, and none of them were willing to work the way the government wanted them to. And so, the young heroes were forced to do the hardest thing in their lives - become ordinary people.

Some were succesful. Others weren't. For some...it was surprisingly easy to find somewhere to belong.

"Miss Woth?" the 6 year old asked her teacher. "I have to go to the bathwoom."

Her teacher smiled at her. "Alright, Milly. I'll take you. Everyone, I expect you to behave until I get back...and I'll know if you don't." Taking the little girl's hand, she led her down the hall to the bathroom. Once finished, she led her back. The students were sitting quietly. "Now who are my good boys and girls?" she asked with a smile.

The kids smiled excitedly. "Alright," she said, eading for the cupboard. "It's time for animal games." Reaching up, she beckoned. "It's allright, you can come down."

A large black cat hopped gently onto her shoulders, and curled around ehr neck. CHuckling, she lifted the tom off of her and set him on the floor, where sniffed disdainfully and proceeded to stroll around the classroom.

The teacher continued the class. Finally, the day came to an end.

As the students slowly filled out, she placed a hand on one of the young boy's shoulders. "Everything okay at home, Tommy?"

He nodded. "Yeth, Miss Woth," he said, his lisp noticable. "Everythingth fine."

"Your Dad behaving himself?"

The boy nodded. "Thtill thcreamth at night, though."

She smiled. "I'm sure that will go away when he learns his lesson."

The boy left with a smile. Only a little girl was left. "Mary, it's time to go home."

"I don't wanna!" the little girl said, hiding tears.

"Why not?" Her teacher was shocked. "I thought you loved it at home, and won't Parsnip be missing you?"

"He's sick," Mary cried. "And I have to take him to the vet, and...and sometimes dogs don't come back from the vet, Uncle says..."

Her teacher's brows narrowed, and she began to think of several things - none flattering - about people who terrorized children with needless nightmares. There were enough needful ones out there as is. She smiled. "Would you like me to go with you when you take Parsnip to the vet?"

Mary looked up smiling. "You would?" Her teacher nodded. "Thank you!" Mary shouted, hugging her teacher.

Her teacher smiled. "Okay, why don't you head home, and I'll meet you there in a half an hour? I've got a few things to take care of." She knew Mary's mother was a working single mom, so and Mary had a little brother who needed watching, which had pushed Mary to be far more independent than others in her age group.

As Mary left, she gathered up her things and closed the classroom.

"You really are something else, you know that, Rachel?"

Rachel turned and glowered. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Miss Roth before you get the hint, Eric?" she asked the 3rd grade teacher.

Eric smiled disarmingly. "Come on, Rachel. You don't have to be so cold. I just want to help you feel more...at home."

Rachel glowered at him. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not interested before you get the hint?"

"Come on," he said ingratiatingly. "You know how the game is played as well as I." He placed a hand companionably on her shoulder.

She snarled. "Remove your hand or I will relieve you of it."

"Now see here-" he pulled his hand back.

"If you ever speak to me again in any manner but professionaly, I will file a sexual harrasment claim with the Dean. I have more than enough evidence AND witnesses to make it stick!" Leaving Eric staring after her, she stormed out of the school. She was the only one who noticed the light fixtures shaking slightly at her passage.

Walking through the cool afternoon air, she let her anger dissipate. "I can't believe I lost my cool like that...something about him just gets under my skin, though." She reached Mary's house and rang the bell.

"Yes?" Mrs. Scarming answered the door. "Oh, Miss Roth! Is there a problem?"

"No problem, Mrs. Scarming. I just promised Mary I'd go with her when she took Parsnip to the vet."

"Oh, thank you! She's around back with him now. I'd go with, but-" She glanced around nervously.

"It's alright. I fully understand." Smiling, Rachel went around back.

When he saw her, the Doberman/German Sheperd mix called Parsnip got to his feet and galumphed over to her, tail wagging like crazy. "Hey, Parsnip," she said, scratching him behind the ears. "Let's go," she said, grabbing the leash. She took Mary's hand in her other hand walking with her to the vet's office. "So which vet do we take him to?" she asked.

"The new one. He just moved into town last week." Mary smiled. "Mom thinks he's cute!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, show me where his office is."

"That one," Mary pointed. "The one with all the animals on the walls."

Rachel's eyes widened in shock. Mary wasn't talking about wallpaper or decorations. The walls were alive with animals of all sorts crawling, climbing, or flying in and out through the back door and windows. "Who is this guy, Dr. Dolittle?" she asked, somewhat shocked.

She walked Mary in through the front door with Parsnip. A young man with dirty blond hair and smiling blue eyes wearing a lab coat looked down with a smile. "So this is Parsnip!" he said happily. He knelt down and started scratching the dog between the ears. "Let's see what's wrong with you, shall we, buddy?" He looked up at Rachel. "She yours?" he asked, jerking his head towards Mary.

Rachel smiled. "She's my student."

Mary looked up at the vet. "YOu can help Parsnip, can't you, Dr. Logan?"

Rachel's eyes widened. That name...

Dr. Logan smiled. "No problem. It looks like it's just a bit of arthritis making him favor the leg. Don't worry, he's got many more years left."

"How'd you tell that quick?" Rachel asked with an eyebrow raised.

The vet smiled, and lifted up the limb in question. "See here? Slight swelling around the joint, slight inflamation. The only symptom is pain, causing the limp. And there isn't anything else bothering him." Dr. Logan led them all into his office and sat down at his desk, pulling out a pad of paper and scribbling out a note.

Rachel glanced around at the office. It was pretty well organized. Mary suddenly spoke up. "Who's that?"

She was pointing at a picture on the desk. It showed a teenage girl with pale skin, and purple hair and eyes.

Dr. Logan smiled at the picture. "An old friend I haven't heard from in a very long time." He handed Mary the note. "Give this to your Mom. It's a medical rub that you should rub into the affected joint once every three days. It's holistic medicine, but I know for a fact it will work."

"Thanks, Doctor!" Mary said happily.

Rachel leaned down. "Mary, can you get home on your own? I'd like to talk to Doctor Logan for a bit if he's not busy."

"Okay! Come on Parsnip!" Mary and Parsnip left happily.

As Rachel closed the door, Dr. Logan spoke up. "It's been a long time, Raven. Tea?"

She turned back as he poured a cup of tea she recognized as her preferred blend. "How'd you know it was me...Beast Boy?"

He smiled and tapped his nose. "Lavender," he said simply. "And could you call me Garfield? Beast Boy...doesn't exist anymore."

"Neither does Raven," Rachel said, sitting down at the desk across from him. As he handed her the tea, she sipped at it. "You've gotten better at making this," she said, pleased.

"Needed something to help me remember you."

They sat together for a time, just looking at each other. Finally, he spoke up. "Everyone else has managed to find a place for themself, too, you know."

"Really? How are they doing?"

"Well...Richard Greyson has returned to being heir to the Wayne Enterprises fortune...and is dating a rather wealthy fashion model by the name of Kori Anders."

"So they finally got together officially?" Rachel asked with a smile. "And how come Star went civilian? Technically, she's the Tamaranean ambassador to Earth."

"She considers Earth her home. She wanted to be a part of it. ...Victor's making his way with his inventions. He tinkers all day."

"That sounds like him. And you're a vet?"

"Yeah. And you're a kindergarten teacher. Victor owes me a thousand bucks."

"Eh?"

"We all had our own thoughts about where we'd find you. Victor thought you'd be working somewhere with books and no people. I bet him $1000 you'd be working with children."

"You've...been looking for me?"

"Rachel...when the team broke up, you just disappeared without a trace!"

"Without the team...what was I supposed to do? We wouldn't have stayed together for long...Everyone's gone there own way, after all."

"But we keep in touch. We're still friends, aren't we?"

"Why would anyone want to spend time with me? You remember-"

He placed a finger against her lips, silencing her. "Rae...I never needed an excuse to spend time with you. Just having you near was enough to make me happy. I've been a registered vet for three years...but this is the first time I've gottn my own office, because this is the first place since the tower that's felt like hoime to me."

"Why?"

"...because you're here." He sat back in his chair, sipping his tea. "It's been a long time, I know, and we've both changed a great deal...but...do you think, maybe, we could...pick up where we left off, and...see what happens?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with hope and love.

She thought for a long time, then smiled at him. "I'd like that."

They sat there, smiling at each other, sipping tea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Over 2

Rachel came back to her class the next day, a big smile on her face. "Okay, kids! Time for class!" The kids looked up at her, their eyes wide. "What?"

"Miss Roth," one of them spoke up. "You're...happy!"

Rachel quirked up an eyebrow. "And?"

Mary giggled. "Did you have a nice talk with Dr. Logan?"

"Ooh!" all the other kids went. Rachel blushed.

"He's an old friend," she said, "and yes, I enjoyed talking with him. Now, classwork!"

"Yes, Miss Roth!"

Lessons progressed onward. The arithmatic lessons went well that day, although she had to take some extra time with little Theodore - who everyone called Teddy - as he was a bit more advanced than the other students, and taking extra time to teach him at his level seperately was better than having the other kids feel inadequate by comparison. Besides, it taught the other kids a good lesson: show where you can shine, and you get extra attention.

As class wound down, she decided to drop a surprise. She pulled out some forms. "Everyone, I want you to take these home to your parents. Tomorrow, we're going on a field trip to the animal park!" There were cheers. Miss Roth often did these surprise field trips, and they were always fun. With a smile, she said, "And if his schedule is free," she said in a tone that implied it better be, "Dr. Logan will be going with us to teach us about the animals we see." The cheers were deafening.

The students ran out happily, clutching the forms tightly. Rachel stepped out, locking the door.

"Another surprise field trip, Miss Roth?"

Rachel turned, smiling. "Yes, Principal Sheradan." Rachel liked the school's elderly principal. She was nice, kind, and understanding to the students...and had a mean right hook for anyone who thought to mistreat them.

Principal Sheradan smiled. "You know, you're really supposed to clear those with me ahead of time," she said, a sparkle in her eyes.

"I know, I know," Rachel said, shaking her head. "And if I actually planned them out ahead of time, I would."

"How do you get the people who run those places to let you show up with your students without notice?"

Rachel smiled. "Oh, I just use my 'femenine wiles'," she said, flexing one arm.

Sheradan laughed. "I can't imagine why so many of those in town who aren't parents are afraid of you."

"Probably because they're smart," Rachel said with a laugh.

They walked along together for a time. "So, Rachel, tell me about Dr. Logan. How well do you know him?"

Rachel had long ago stopped being surprised at how much Principal Sheradan seemed to know. "A long time ago, I knew him for several years. We were...quite close." She smiled. "I know for a fact that none of the kids will come to harm of any sort while he's around. He wouldn't tolerate it."

"Oh? A family man?"

"Of sorts. He adores children, since he hasn't really grown up himself."

"But how would he protect them? I've seen him, and he seems so...wirey."

"He's stronger than he looks. And he has 5 black belts."

"I'm impressed. Perhaps I can spar with him sometime."

"I think he'd like that," Rachel said, trying hard not to laugh at her mental image of the old Beast Boy being challenged to a sparring match by - what he'd see as - 'a harmless old lady.' Rachel knew better. Principal Sheradan was anything BUT harmless.

"And how is your situation with Eric?"

Rachel sighed. "He still won't take no for an answer, but he seemed to take my threat of a sexual harrasment claim against him pretty seriously."

"And so he should. That could get him fired." The Principal shook her head. "Well, I've kept you too long, and I'm sure you have plans tonight...such as making sure Dr. Logan clears his schedule for tomorrow."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah...probably should have checked with him ahead of time."

"Although, I do have to wonder..." Principal Sheradan turned her eyes on her. "If you came up with the trip on the spur of the moment, as you seem to...how did you have the permission slips ready ahead of time?"

"Um...I, uh..." Rachel started to panic. How could she explain this?

Principal Sheradan smirked. "I thought so. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

"...thanks." Rachel hurried off.

Principal Sheradan returned to her office, shuffling paperwork. "A rather clumsy alias," she said to herself, "but better than rejection, I suppose..." She lifted a picture out of her desk drawer of a little girl with purple hair and eyes. Sighing, she returned the picture to the hidden compartment and got back to work.

At his office, Garfield looked down at his schedule. "Hmm, let's see...huh! The animal's around here must be really healthy. No appointments tomorrow. Maybe I could spend some more time with Rae..." There was a knock at the door. Opening it, he smiled. "Speak of the devil! I was just thinking about you."

Rachel smirked. "Say, Gar, are you free tomorrow?"

"Actually, yes, surprisingly. But isn't it a school day, Rae?"

Rachel smiled. "It is. And I'm taking my class on a field trip to the animal park. I was hoping you could come along to teach the kids about the animals."

He grinned hugely. "I'd be happy to, Rae. I love kids, and teaching them about animals, with you? THat's like my dream day!"

She blushed. "Thanks. I'm glad I can count on you, like always."

He rested a hand on her shoulder. "You can count on me for anything, Rae. Whatever you need, just let me know, okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

"Would you like to come in? For tea or something?"

She thought for a time. "For something, I suppose. I'm actually kinda hungry. Are you still only eating tofu?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Mostly I've shifted to vegetarian dishes made with vegetables. Tofu's great and all...but frying up a Portobella mushroom as a burger works better. And I think you'll love my eggplant parmesan." Putting his arm around her, he led her to the back of the office building, where his living area was, complete with bedroom and kitchenette.

"You live here?" She was surprised.

"You'd be amazed how many late night emergency calls I get, and not all of them are for animals, you know. Some people prefer to have me treat them, too. While my shingle says vet, I can do people medicine, too." He grinned. "This way, I'm always close to my supplies."

"You never cease to amaze, Gar," Rachel said with a smile.

Outside, someone watched, growling under his breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

Starting Over 3

Rachel calmly led her students out to the bus the next day. "Come on, everyone. The better behaved you are, the sooner we get to the animals."

"Yes, Miss Roth!" the students chorused, following in a calm line. There was only 15 of them, but that was the whole class. No parent refused one of Miss Roth's field trips.

Getting onto the bus, Rachel smiled at the driver. "Hey, Old Joe. How are things?"

He grinned, showing several missing teeth. "All good to go, Ma'am! We'll get there, come heaven or high water!" Old Joe, as he insisted on being called, was technically to old to still be a bus driver for the district...but no one had had the guts to tell HIM that. He was a kindly old soul, good with children...but it was widely believed that Death had tried to collect him several times, only to find him too hard a nut to crack. He used to swear a lot - not that he meant it, it was just something he did - but Rachel had broke him of that habit.

She smiled. Old Joe was like the kindly old Uncle she had never had...with the quick strikes of a champion fighter to guard his family. "I know we're in good hands with you, Old Joe."

The kids filled into their seats. "Now, laddiebucks!" he snarled aggresively. "I won't have none o' your sass, you'll be on your best behavior, ya hear! Or I'll string ya'all up by your figgins!"

"What's a figgin?" Mary asked, grinning.

"A flakey pastry," Rachel replied drily, and everyone laughed.

Old Joe grinned hugely. "Saddle em up, kiddies! We're off!" Seizing the wheel, he gunned the engine...and surprisingly enough for those who didn't know Old Joe, the bus took off as if that meant something.

Rachel stood next to the driver's seat, giving directions. At a lull in the discussion, Old Joe spoke up. "I hear you spent the night at the new vet's. Professional or personal?"

Rachel stared at him. "Does EVERYONE know about Gar and I?" she asked exasperatedly.

Old Joe grinned. "It's a small town. THere's not much else to talk about 'sides gossip. No worries, though. No one says anything bad bout you wheres I can hear it!"

"I can believe that," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

Old Joe grinned. "We're mostly concerned, ya know? You're one of us, a part of this town, and ou never showed no interest, ya ken? And now this new doc shows up outta nowhere, and you spend the night at his place? You can see where that might raise some questions, and why we're all keen to know the answers?"

"Who all is we?"

"All the little old fogies who run this town, a'course. Mayor Bob included."

She nodded. She knew Mayor Bob. As far as anyone knew, he'd been Mayor forever. In Rachel's experience, that was a distinct possibility. "Garfield's an old friend. We go back a long ways. I...owe him a lot."

Old Joe grinned. "I get what ya ain't saying. Yer parting wasn't on best of terms, so ya ain't sure where ya stand, but cher eager to find out?"

Rachel sighed. "Something like that. Now you answer me something. What's Old Joe short for?"

Old Joe went quiet. "Promise you won't tell?" he whispered. She nodded. "Father Joshua Ericson McCallister III."

Rachel's eyes went wide, and she tried very hard not to laugh. "I see why you prefer Old Joe."

They shortly reached the park. It was sort of half way between being a zoo and a nature preserve, almost. The animals were in enclosures rather than cages, and some expense had gone to trying to make it difficult for the animals to even tell they were confined...with varying success. In addition to wild animals and those bred in captivity, there were also some animals who had come there from various less than ethical enterprises. These animals were there to be rehabilitated.

Old Joe grinned as he pulled up. "Looks like one of the animals got out of his cage," he said,pointing as he spat to the side.

Looking up, Rachel glowered. Stepping out of the bus, she spoke up. "Eric, don't you have a class to be teaching?"

He smiled disarmingly. "I had a day off in reserve, so I thought I'd use it and come here. Thought i could help you teach the kids about the animals."

"Thanks ever so," she said, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "But I'm pretty sure I could teach them far more than you could possibly know."

"Aw, come on, Rachel," he said, taking her arm. "Give me a chance."

A hand the approximate size of a watermelon closed on Eric's wrist. "I suggest you learn to keep your hands to yourself, boy," Old Joe said, his voice a few shades removed from definative threat.

Rachel carefully extricated her arm from Eric's suddenly weak grip. "Thanks, Old Joe. I'll get the kids inside."

"Look Monty," a familiar voice said. "It's your twin brother."

Turning, Rachel smiled. Garfield stood at the enterance now, leading an 800-pound gorilla. It was about the same size, shape, and tempermant as Old Joe...although Old Joe probably weighed less by an appreciable marign...presumably. Old Joe laughed at the joke.

Rachel spoke up. "Old Joe, this is Dr. Logan. He's kindly volunteered his day to help me teach the kids about the animals here. Garfield, this is Old Joe, the bus driver."

Garfield grinned. "Just how Old are you, Joe?"

Old Joe smirked. "My ears are still ringin from the Big Bang!" He laughed.

"Well, come on!" Garfield said to the kids. "Let's go look at the animals, and I'll answer any questions you have...and probably quite a few you don't!" He held his hand out to Rachel.

She took it, ignoring the chorus of "Ooh!"s from her students.

Eric glowered, and started to take a step forward...only to be stopped as Monty stood in front of him and snorted. Something about 800 pound gorillas that the little kids talked about all the time percolated through Eric's mind, and he backed off.

Inside the park, Garfield was explaining about several of the animals they were seeing, to the entertainment of the children. He had even gotten some of the animals to behave themselves and be carried - gently - by the students. None of the kids would ever forget this trip.

Stepping back as they watche dthe kids run around in a surprisingly organized fashion, Garfield turned to Rachel. "So that's your class, huh?"

"Yeah. They're great kids, but they need someone to watch out for them."

"And that's your job now, right?"

"Yeah." Rachel was quiet for a while. "So...how are Melvin, Timmy, and Teether doing?" she asked, somewhat dreading the answer.

Garfield smiled. "I'll ask Kori and Richard next time I talk to them. They adopted them, after all."

"They did?" Rachel was shocked. "Why would they do that?"

"It was Kori's idea. She thought that, wherever you were, you would be glad to know they were taken care of. And you know how much she adores kids."

"Yeah..." Rachel was quiet for a while, thinking about her kids. Then she looked out at her class, which was also he kids. "There are a lot of kids out there with no one to look out for them, you know." She looked over at Tommy. "See him? His father was a drunkard, and used to beat him."

"Used to?" Garfield asked, torn between rage and fear of what she might have done.

"Yeah. He stopped when visions of a four eyed, horned demon telling him of the fate of his soul filled his head every time his hand touched the boy in an aggressive manner." Rachel smiled. "It's amazing how effective knowing what awaits you on the other side can be in changing certain...unpleasant behaviors."

Garfield stared at her. "Dude!"

She smiled. "According to Tommy, he hasn't laid a hand on him in weeks, although he still screams out at night sometimes, which means he hasn't learned his lesson quite yet."

He shook his head. "Rae, someday you're going to make a GREAT Mom."

She smiled shyly. "You really think so?" she asked nervously.

"I know so," he said simply. "Just look at these kids. Think how much better they are simply for knowing you. Imagine wha a child you raised would be like."

She glanced over at the students. "Yeah...but any child I had would need a good father, too. Someone good with kids and a sense of responsibility, you know? I wonder where I could find that?"

"You could ask Dr. Logan," Mary said from behind them. "I think he'd do a good job."

"Mary!" Rachel said, her eyes wie and her face bright red. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Studying the courtship behavior of the adult specimen of the animal homo sapien. Aren't I supposed to be learing animal behavior here?"

Garfield laughed as Rachel sputtered. "See what I mean, Rae?"

Giggling, Mary ran off before Rachel could get her head back in shape. She sighed. "It's the precocious ones you gotta watch out for," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah," Garfield said, sitting down next to her. "But you gotta love em."

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "You do."

Meanwhile, back at the school...

"What do you mean, I'm fired?"

"Just what I said, Eric." Principal Sheradan glowered at him. "You took a day off without arranging for a substitute, you have been harrasing a well respected member of the faculty, and overall making yourself a dreadful nuisance. I wanted to give you a chance, since everyone deserves one, but I see now I was mistaken. I have already sent word of your termination of employment - and the reasons for it - to your probation officer. Until a new third grade teacher can be found, I shall be handling the class. Now get out of my school!"

Eric walked back to his house, cursing and fuming. "Dammit! It's all that Dr. Logan's fault! Everything was going fine before he got here. I was wearing her down, she'd have warmed up to me." At his house, he rummaged through his belongings, and pulled out a strange device. "Well, I'm not going back to prison. And no one here," he said, attatching the device to his chest and activating it, "is strong enough to make me. Especially not that wimpy doctor!" As the device expanded, it covered Eric in a metallic body suit that expanded to immense proportions. "After all...no one denies Adonis!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Starting Over 4

Garfield rode back on the bus with the class, and taught them a bunch of bus riding songs, such as, "The Wheels on the Bus," "THis is the Song that Doesn't End," and "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves." Old Joe found it hilarious. Rachel just watched, smiling.

Garfield really was good with kids, and not because he hadn't grown up. He seemed to understand children in a way that she couldn't quite grasp. Maybe, now that she thought about his past and life, it was because he'd had to grow up too soon. He had the mind and heart of an adult and a child simultaneously. She didn't know what to make of it, but she knew one thing about it. He'd make a good Dad, if he found the right woman.

Just as she thought this, he glanced towards her and smiled. She found herself smiling back.

Maybe he didn't have to look anymore...

All of a sudden, something slammed into the front of the bus, and it careened crazily. She didn't even think. Her magic leapt out of her body, encasing every student, Garfield, and Old Joe before the bus had even begun the spin. As the bus flipped, she found herself pulled into Garfield's arms, and felt something shift around her.

The bus stopped moving, and her magic withdrew. "Is...is everyone alright?" she called out.

Many of the students were whimpering, but Garfield spoke in her ear. "Everyone's still breathing, and I don't smell any blood." THere were several muffled curses from the front of the bus. "And Old Joe is just fine from the sound of it."

"What did they do to my bloody bus!" Old Joe shouted from the front.

Garfield popped open the emergency exit. "Okay, Rae, you first so you can catch the kids as I hand them out to you, okay?"

She knew he was worried about her, but she didn't say anything. Carefully, she stepped out the back...and felt herself roughly seized.

"Hello pretty," Eric's voice said in her ear.

"Eric, so help me if you don't let me go-" she said, turning.

"Eric? There's no Eric anymore! There never really was!"

She gasped as she saw who was holding her. The metal body suit was MASSIVE, 10 feet tall and at least as wide. There were spiked projections at each of the joints, and the suit was silver with black highlights. Emblazoned on the chest was a blood red "A".

"There is only Adonis!"

Garfield hopped out the back and stared at Adonis. "Let her go if you know what's good for you...punk."

Adonis laughed. "Or what, little man? What do you think you can do against the might of Adonis?" Adonis threw a punch forward, screaming with enough force to knock a building off it's foundations.

Raising one hand, Garfield caught it.

Rachel stared in shock. So did Adonis. "How can someone so puny stop the might of-GYUHH!"

Garfield had yanked forward on the hand and slammed his forehead into Adonis' nose, smashing it in and making him drop Rachel. He thrust his other hand foreward, and there was a sparking sound as his fingers plunged into the chest plate around the A. From that point...he LIFTED Adonis over his head and, with a primal scream, hurled him bodily away, tearing the arm off in the process.

Adonis landed, skidding along the pavement. At this point, Old Joe had gotten the students out of the bus and was keeping them well back. Rachel stood, glowering at Adonis.

Adonis stood up, and the body suit reassembled the missing arm. "Adonis is unstoppable!"

"That's what you've always said," Garfield said calmly. "I've yet to see you back it up."

"You talk nonsense, Doc boy!" Adonis flexed his robotic muscles. "We've never fought before...and never will again!" Adonis charged forward, raising his hand back to deliver a shattering punch.

Ducking under it, Garfield delivered a ripping blow that tore into the circuitry of the suit...then watched in shock as it reassembled. A back hand sent him flying back.

"Garfield!" Rachel shouted out. She stepped back as Adonis turned towards her. She started to gather her power as he came forward.

"Leave Miss Roth alone!" Mary shouted out, pointing at Adonis.

A lightning bolt lept from Mary's hand and struck Adonis full in the chest. He stared in shock.

The other kids began raising their hands. Fire, ice, energy blasts...various forms of destructive energy leapt from the kids hands to strike Adonis, knocking him steadily backwards. Tommy lifted his hands and spread them. Adonis' body suit suddenly tore itself apart.

At Rachel's shocked expression, Old Joe grinned. "Welcome to Smallville," he said with a grin, as a strangely configured gauntlet appeared on his hand. Clenching his fist, he sent a wave of power slamming into Adonis, shattering what was left of his body suit.

Adonis staggered to his feet. "You think you've beaten Adonis! Adonis hasn't begun to fight!" He injected something into his arm, and started to change. Before long, a large red animal stood before them, snarling.

Rachel smirked. "There's nothing scary about you anymore, Adonis. Right, Garfield?"

Adonis turned. Garfield stood up...and changed.

"Cool!" Mary called out. "Dr. Logan's a werewolf!"

A black furred Beast wearing a strange collar stood now before Adonis, and the fight began in earnest. They tore into each other tooth and nail, slamming bodily into each other in the ancient animal struggle for dominance.

After a time, Adonis got in a lucky headbutt that slammed into Garfield's neck. The collar sparked...and the hologram dropped.

Adonis' eyes widened in recognition as the Beast Before him turned bright green. Before he could react again, two clawed fists slammed into him on either side of the head, followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him flying, landing right in front of Rachel.

She decided she had had enough of playing the Damsel in Distress. Reaching onto her left hand, she seized the holo ring. "Hello, Adonis," she said, slipping it off. The hologram dropped, and purple and white replaced brown and pink. "Remember me?" Raven asked, raising a huge claw of dark energy.

Adonis whimpered.

About an hour later, the Chief of Police was taking statements. "So, none of you saw anything?"

"That's right," Old Joe told him. "None of us saw anything, especially not a battle between werewolves and half-demons. Ain't that right, kids?"

"Mith Woth and Dr. Logan awe the COOLETHT!" Tommy shouted out.

"Right," the Chief said. "I'll take that into account when I write my report."

"Thanks, Kent!" Old Joe said, never fond of formality. "Knew I could count on you. You do you're old man proud."

Police Chief Andrew Kent smiled. "I'm sure I do," he mumbled. He was young, new to the job, but this was his father's home town. Someone had to look after it.

After he had left, with Adonis in tow, Rachel - holo-ring back on - turned to Old Joe. "So...explanations?"

He shrugged. "Small town, big secrets," he said simply. "And now, you two are a part of it."

Garfield smiled. His holo ring had broken, so he had hid in the form of a snake while the police had been there. Back in his normal form, Rachel saw how he had grown into his looks. The green skin and pointed ears that had made him look like a goblin as a teenager now suited him. His features had become slightly more angular, giving him a more elven appearance overall. "So," he said simply, "the entire town has super powers?"

"Not the entire town," Old Joe said. "Some of us just stumbled across an artifact or two. A few trained for years to gain power, then gravitated here when no one could accept us elsewhere anymore. Take Angela for example. She was trained in magic by monks in some place called Azarath." He paused. "That's Principal Sheradan to you lot."

Rachel's blood went cold. "Angela? Are you sure you don't mean..." she gulped. "...Arella?"

Old Joe swiveled to stare at her. "And how would you know that name, me gel?"

"Because she's my daughter, Joe."

Principal Sheradan appeared in the air in front of them, then light swirled around her. WHen the light faded, the glamor was removed...and Arella stood there.

"Mom?" Rachel said in shock.

Arella smiled, somewhat sadly. "I know this is a lot to take in, Rachel, and this probably not the best way for you to find out about all of this, but-"

"I want a raise."

Arella blinked a few times. "What?"

"Every kid in my class has superpowers of some sort. They know how not to use them, but someone has to teach them how to use them properly when the time is right. And my present teacher's salary isn't enough to cover the level of training I'll need to give them."

Arella blinked for a time, then smiled. "I think we can arrange that, Rachel."

"Thanks, Mom." Rachel paused for a time. "We...never had a real relationship while I was growing up, but..." She paused, looking for a way to explain this properly. "...Principal Sheradan was a good friend...and, in how I related to her, the kind of Mother I wish I'd had." She smiled. "I guess there are worse ways to get to know your own mother, and worse surprises."

Smiling, Arella put the glamor back up. "I expect you at work tomorrow half an hour before the first bell, then...with your revised lesson plan for training," Principal Sheradan said with a grin.

Rachel groaned. "Looks like I've got a long night ahead of me."

Garfield laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help."

She smiled up at him. "...thanks." 


	5. Chapter 5

Starting Over 5

Students:

Mary Scarming Age: 8 Grade: 2 Ability: Telekinetic manipulation of electricity Fine Control level: has been able to manipulate low level nerve impulses for brief intervals Gross Control Level: up to three large bolts of electricity at a time Teacher Recommendations: see if she can bridge a gap of severed nerve endings; abilities may have healing applications if possible.

Milly Sharading Age: 8 Grade: 2 Ability: telekinetic manipulation of water, sprouts gills when submerged for extended period of time, experiences dehydration if not in water at least once a day Control Level: as yet undetermined, power still at subconcious control level Teacher Recommendations: contact Aqualad and the Atlanteans for possible apprenticeship...but consult on name choosing if superhero path selected; Aqualass just doesn't have the right ring to it.

Tommy Strife Age: 8 Grade: 2 Ability: telekinetic manipulation of metal in any known shape or form Control Level: high; has yet to fail at task set him, but lacks confidence Teacher Recommendation: determine extent of fine control carefully; theoretically could manipulate the iron in a person's blood.

...and the data went on like that. Rachel smiled. She was the only one who had access to this data. It was a complete bio on each and every student in all three schools - elementary, middle, and high - in Smallville that had some form of super power, be it meta-human, magic ability, hybrid, artifact based, or - in a few cases - extra terrestrial in origin.

It was her job - in addition to teaching kindergarten and identifying new powers - to teach everyone who needed it the full extent of their abilities and how to control it. She smiled as she looked at the latest addition to the student roster.

Melvin Grayson Age: 15 Position: TA Ability: Psychokinetic manifestation of mental imagery in metaphysical form; exe. Bobby Control Level: High; has been able to generate other creations for short bursts while maintaning Bobby, as well as manipulate Bobby's capabilities and appearance to a certain extent. Bobby now also obeys mental commands in addition to verbal.  
Current Status: doing well training the younger students. Her experience aids her in identifying where the others are hitting difficulties and she is excellent with the younger students.

Smiling to herself, Rachel shifted to the next set of dossiers. This was on the adults in town, those who were of significance to keeping things under control.

Old Joe Age: undetermined, in excess of 3000 Position: Bus Driver, City Councilman Power type: artifact driven; bonded to Judgement's Right Hand, which grants the user immortality and the ability to project a beam of force driven by holy energy.  
Current Status: crotchety.

Principal Sheradan Aliases: Angela Roth, Arella Age: unimportant Position: school principal, City Councilwoman Power Type: powerful white magic, some combat magic, memory manipulation and illusion magic Current Status: ecstatic

Mayor Lion Aliases: Unknown Age: Unknown Position: Mayor Power Type: Master Wizard; full ability extent unknown.  
Current Status: indulgent.  
Personal Notes: claims to be waiting for an old friend, says he'll turn up eventually. Keeps a magic sword of some sort in a case on the wall of his office.

Smiling to herself, Rachel shifted back to the student dossiers. She had a couple to add.

Mark Logan Age: T-minus 3 months Power Type: to be determined

Mary Logan Age: T-minus 3 months Power Type: to be determined

Placing a hand on her swollen abdomen, Rachel smiled to herself. She closed the files, and the holgraphic projections collapsed back into the data card. It had been a gift from Victor, when he heard about what she was doing in Smallville. Picking it up carefully, she placed it in its hidding spot, a hollowed out book. She looked at the back of the flap that concealed it.

It was the first press release picture of the Teen TItans. Robin was trying to be serious. Starfire was giggling like crazy, having trouble staying on the ground. Cyborg was giving Robin bunny ears. Beast Boy...

Just before the picture had been taken, Beast Boy had thrown his arm around Raven, pulling her into the center of the group, grinning from ear to ear. Raven was glaring at Beast Boy, but...looking close, Rachel shook her head. Sometimes you didn't need a gift to find prophecy.

The picture had captured her brief smile.

She closed the flap, and it sealed itself to the page. Flipping through the book, the magic took hold, and every page was there and whole. The hollow space only existed on that one page, and only if you knew the magic to lift the picture. Standing up, she placed it back on the shelf, glancing at the title briefly.

"Remember the Titans."

One thing was sure. She would never forget. Smiling, she wadeled out to her classroom. Although she had many responsibilities - power trainer, wife, City Councilwoman, incipient motherhood - there was one thing she had to do. Entering the classroom, she smiled as the 5 and year olds cheered her entrance.

She had a class to teach.

The story goes on...but this tale is finished. 


End file.
